The Broken One (Anthro AU)
by CHA1 T3A
Summary: Foxy was different..very different. He was 11 when his parents died and lost his eye and hand. The memory haunts him everyday. But sometimes a broken mind can be fixed. When he meets Freddy, will everything change? rated Teen for some gore. Oh and please please please do not judge the story by the first chapter, the story starts getting alot better at ch 2. XD
1. The Capture

**I never wrote before**

 **go easy pls.**

Almost all people live in a loving world with friends, family, and everything they can ask for,

but some people do not

out of everyone in the whole world

Fate chose him...

Foxy was in his room sitting on a chair next to his computer. His room was nothing special. It was a small, cramped space. The only thing there was in there was his computer, bed and some books. His family really couldnt afford anything. Especially after what they have done in their past.

Felix and Christina fox. Foxy's parents were always the type to cause trouble. They went to jail for theft many, many times. That wasnt all. They use to have been members of a gang. Fortunately, that was 10 years ago, but their criminal record always comes back to haunt them.

This caused their 2 children, Foxy, age 11, and Mangle, age 13 to be brought up in one of the worst conditions ever.

They had to live with the fact that they would never be able to feel safe from getting attacked by their parents old gang, and the fact that they are always lacking food is not helping.

Foxy was currently trying to do some homework. He really needed the grades if he wanted to break their family from this chain that bounds them to poverty.

He was so focused he almost didnt hear what happened outside.

Almost...

He heard a loud bang at the door, then gunshots.

Foxy was terrified. No, terrified was an understatement.

He went downstairs to find the most gruelling scene ever.

His parents lay on the floor, blood seeping thourgh both their chests, his sister was knocked out by of the men standing at the door, Foxy immediately fell to the ground, crying his heart out. He thought he would never see his family ever again.

it was the last thing he saw before he also blacked out.

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION-3:00am FOXY'S P.O.V.**

I woke up, but I didn't remember anything, I was confused. I saw nothing around me. I'm blindfolded I guess. That was when I started to remember...no it couldn't have happened. It can't IT CANT. That was the last thing I screamed before I started to cry. I tried punching the floor, it wouldnt work. That makes me notice something else. My hand were also tied behind my back.

"I have to find my sister" I thought she is probably still alive in a different place...but...its hopeless

Everything was just so hopeless...

Foxy laid on the ground crying into his blindfold. He looked like a mess. Red fur completely soaked in tears and dirtied by the dust around him. Not to mention the blood flowing from where he was hit in the head.

A man then came in, he was one of the gang member that was from the same gang Foxy's mother and father use to be a member in.

The man looked about 32 and wore leather everywhere. He also had a skull tattoo visible on his arm. He looked more than intimidating. The kind of people you try to avoid on the streets.

"Well look who we got here" he talked in a teasing voice to Foxy.

the man took of Foxy's blindfold. Foxy was in a small cramped room. There was nothing inside their. just a bunch of concrete walls.

"You...YOU KILLLED MY FAMILY, YOU HURT MY SISTER,YOU...YOU...IM GUNNA KILL YOU" Foxy said as he tried to punch him with his tied hands, but the man just smirked

He pressed a button and suddenly...Foxy was shocked with tremendous force. He let out a deafening scream. It hurt Foxy so much he fell back down and almost fainted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you're lucky we kept u alive. Now Foxy, will you gladly stop attacking or should I shock once more?" the man said. Foxy complied. Even if he wanted to fight back, the agonizing shocking pain was still lurking in his body

"Good, now I got a few questions for you, where is the money your parents owe us? Or do u need some reason to tell me?" The man then held up a knife to his eye threatening to scoop it out.

"Please don't do this, I don't know where it is" Foxy answered, it was the truth, but the gang man didn't know that yet

The man then proceeded to Foxy "Oh look at you, your weak, pathetic, your parents never would have liked a little brat like you." He said while getting closer with the knife

Foxy just curled up in a little ball on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. The physical attack was bad, but hurting Foxy mentally was unbearable.

"please don't hurt me" Foxy begged, but it fell on deaf ears

The man approached ever so slowly, as if taunting Foxy. He didn't even show a little mercy to the little boy who just lost his Parents a few hours ago.

"oh begging won't work u stupid fox, look at you, can't you see the truth? NO ONE CARES FOR YOU ANYMORE. SO WHY DONT YOU BNTELL US WHERE THE MONEY IS AND ALL OF THIS WILL END" the man yelled into Foxy's face.

That made Foxy snap, he tried to bite the man's head off but was cut off by a huge surge of electricity in his body.

The man looked very angry and decided it was time to do it.

Foxy was stunned. The pain heart more then last time he got shocked. It surged thourgh his body. Causing Foxy to fall back on the floor. He fell limp on the floor for a few seconds, barely consciouse.

The man then put the Knife near Foxy's eye taunting him. "I'm going to have so much fun ripping your eye out of your socket" the man said in a demonic voice

"No, no please don't" Foxy whispered, but the man didn't listen he stabbed the knife into Foxy's left eye.

Foxy didn't even scream he was to tired and hurt. But he felt the pain as his eye was slowly scooped out. But after his eye was out, he felt all the pain come back. It was unbearable.

Foxy screamed extremely loudly and started sobbing with his other eye.

The man decided to leave, thinking his work was done here...for now

Foxy could not imagine how this day could get any worse...but he was wrong...very wrong.

 **That was chapter 1 guys**

 **dont worry its gunna get better in future chapters. anyways i wont be very consisten withn posting these for now cuz i got a huge project due in 2 weeks**

 **but i promise i aint quitting.**


	2. Losing Hope

**Hey Guys, Lol last chapter i forgot to proofread so i hope this one will turn out better! XD. Things will get better in dis story...trust meh. Also that man from last chapter will finally be revealed4**

 **Scott Cawthorne owns all characters so far**

 **Unknown Area-6:00 A.M.**

Foxy was alone in the small, cramped room. He was barely conscious and temporarily blinded from all the pain that still lingered at the area his left eye was supposed to be. He didn't even bother trying to escape. He knew he wouldn't be able to do it anyways. His small paws wouldn't be able to punch open a metal door. He was losing his sanity. Sobbing uncontrollably for 3 hours straight. His mother wasn't there to comfort her anymore. His father wouldn't be there to cheer him up with a cheesy joke anymore. He was alone in this world. He had the feeling Mangle was not alive either. He slowly cried himself to sleep.

 **Same time, Same place**

The man was disappointed, very disappointed. Not just disappointed but also scared out of his mind. How was he going to confess to his boss, that after years of searching for the Fox family, years of work trying to get their money back, that 2 little kids, both not old enough to even drive, were what was standing in their way. If those two foxes don't confess soon. His boss would have him dead.

The man finally got the courage to go into his bosses office. He let out a sigh and opened the door leading to the spacious and big room, but it wasn't all that luxurious. This building was just a temporary stop, so no need to get comfortable. A desk and a chair were placed in the middle of the room, the boss was sitting on the chair.

He was a slender man, he looked about the age of 36. He wore purple everywhere, like if he was obsessed with it. He led the gang "The Demonic Angels". They were one of the most fearsome gangs in the country. If not the world. Known for many cases of murder, and recently the killing of five little children.

And everything behind all this. Was just a guy wearing purple.

"Ah, so do you know where the money is?" The purple guy asked in a demonic tone.

"Um, um, um n...n...no boss, I think the foxes don't know, it was a bad idea killing their parents." The man said in a whispering tone. Surprisingly, his boss heard it.

"SILENCE, you were the one who killed their damn parents, there is no one to blame but yourself." The purple man said in a harsh tone.

"n...n..no sir um... it..it was an accident" the man's said in desperation.

"look at you, your names Fritz isn't it? well guess what? If you can't even keep someone alive, then why should I keep you alive?" the purple guy said. This frightened Fritz (I can finally stop calling him "the man") a lot.

The purple guy then held a gun to Fritz face. "If u don't want me to pull the trigger, then you get answers out of the 2 of them. I don't care what you do to them, just get answers! purple guy screamed the last part so loud, even Foxy who was in a different room, could hear him.

"Yes boss" Fritz attempted to sound loud and clear but failed miserably.

Then a grin appeared on purple guys face. "good" was the only reply he gave before he lowered the gun.

Fritz decided to leave the room before the conversation escalated to more than just a gun threat, and that wouldn't be good.

He let out a sigh. Sometimes, Fritz just wished he could live in a normal family. With a well paying job, a wife and kids. He never wanted to be what he is today, but he had no choice.

 **9:00 A.M.**

Foxy woke up to cold water being dumped all over his face. It stung the area where his eye was suppose to be. After getting some rest, his vision started to come back, but he still saw nothing more than blurs. He was able to make out a man. He seemed to be wearing black clothing. Foxy was terrified. Could it be the same man from a few hours ago coming in to torture him? He attempted to run away but it didn't work.

Foxy's vision slowly made its way back. He was terrified. All his worries were confirmed the man standing in front of him was the same man who took his eyes out yesterday. Foxy noticed that he wasn't in the same room anymore. Was he moved? He had no idea. All he knew was that he was sitting on a chair. Ankles bound to the chair legs and hands cuffed onto the table. It looked ok until he looked to his right. There was a buzz saw to his right which was attached to the table. It looked absolutely terrifying. Foxy struggled. He thrashed around trying to get the chains of his hands. But it was to no avail. His struggling caused Fritz to turn around.

 **9:03 A.M. Fritz P.O.V.**

I was really sad. I didn't feel like doing this anymore. Every time our gang captures someone I have to torture them. Gosh, they even make me torture children. I might look intimidating when I torture people. But that's just a facade. If I could I would let this kid go, but the boss would kill me... and I don't want to die. I then heard struggling in the chair I strapped my victim on. I put on a fake grin and walked up to him. But inside...I feel horrible.

"Well look who we got here" I said with a demonic tone. Foxy was scared out of his mind. It was written all over his face.

"You...you don't have to do this" Foxy said in between sobbing. I was more than guilty at that point. I wish I could go up to him and help him out.

But instead I didn't do that "I'll ask you this again, where...is...the...money" I said in a harsh tone,

but Foxy said the one thing I didn't want him to say "I DONT KNOW" he screamed out. Not in an intimidating way, but in a scared and frightened way.

Why couldn't he just tell me where the money is. I wouldn't need to do this and everything would be alright.

But he just didn't answer

Sometimes...I just wish I was never in this world...

 **9:05 A.M.- Mangle's cell**

Mangle had just awoken. She was hit on the head a lot harder then Foxy which caused her to literally just wake up. She was terrified.

"Why would they kill my parents? WHY?"she thought.

It was all just too much to handle for a girl who was just 13. Mangle broke down to tears in seconds.

She had only his brother left...and she didn't even know if he was still alive.

 **9:07 A.M. Interrogation room**

"You left me no choice" Fritz answered, but there was a little sadness in his voice. Luckily it was not enough for Foxy to notice. Fritz pressed the button for the buzz saw to start moving closer to Foxy

"I'll ask you one more time...WHERE IS THE MONEY?" Fritz screamed the last part out loud. Fritz really wanted it to just end. So he could stop the saw and let the kid go.

Foxy was really struggling now he tried every possible way to get his hands away from the saw. Fritz saw the desperation in his eye. Foxy attempted 1 more time to get the attention of the man.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS, MY MOM AND DAD NEVER TOLD ME!YOU MONSTER, YOU KILLED MY WHOLE FAMILY AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THE MONEY, YOU SHOULD GO KILL YOURSELF" Foxy screamed. Every single word hit Fritz like a bullet.

Something inside Fritz snapped at that point. His rage directed to the fox who's fate was to be uncovered by Fritz.

All the sympathy Fritz felt toward the fox was replaced with anger. He was so enraged in his anger he decided to electrify Foxy once again, but this time with an even stronger wattage.

"How dare you speak to me like that you stupid fox. You know that your fate lies on my hands right? Because you probably made the worse decision of your life." Fritz said in a demonic voice. As he slowed down the saw so that Foxy will feel a lot more agonizing pain.

It was hopeless Foxy hadn't even recovered from the shock when the saw started shredding his hand. Every time Foxy was about to slip out of conscious, Fritz slapped him hard getting Foxy awake the whole time. He screamed so loud everyone could hear him... Including Mangle

 **9:30- Mangle's cell**

Mangle was sitting in her cell. Sobbing into her fur when she heard a scream that sounded very familiar. Her ears immediately perked up.

"Could it be Foxy...Oh no...Foxy's in danger. I have to help him" Mangle thought that her brother was going to die. She ran up to the cell door and repeatingly punched it, but even with all her strength. She was not able break it.

She could only wait as his brother screamed in pain.

After hearing the terrifying event unfold. She then heard footsteps. The soft clatter of feet as it slowly approached her cell. Mangle became scared. What if the person outside does the same thing to me as they did to Foxy? she thought. The door to her cell flung open revealing a man carrying Foxy over his shoulder.

 **Mangle's P.O.V.**

He threw Foxy on the ground as if he was just a plaything and left.

I crawled over to Foxy he looked absolutely terrible.

He had blood all over his crimson red fur, his fur was ruffled and looked messy, but that was just the beginning. When I took a closer look at him, I noticed that one of his eyes were missing. It was completely gone. His hand was also cut off, revealing just a stump, blood was pouring from his stump badly. I knew that if I didn't control the bleeding soon, Foxy would die.

"Hey, buddy it's alright, I just need you to stay conscious for me okay? I'll look for something to stop the bleeding" I said trying to remain strong for Foxy.

I ripped of a big chunk from Foxy's tattered pants, and wrapped it around him tying it into a knot.

Foxy was begging me to not pull it tighter.

Poor guy, he probably went through hell when I was unconscious. I let out a tear. It was just too much seeing my brother like that.

"Sorry bud, but I have to do this". I suddenly pull the knot as hard as I can to insure no more blood escapes him.

He screamed in agony. Hearing him scream hurt me like hell.

After I finished, Foxy just crumpled up beside me. Crying through his only eye.

He had a scared look in his amber eye.

"Mangle...torture...mom and dad...my hand" he tried to tell me but he was to weak and drained.

I shushed him in a kind and friendly way.

He just lied on the floor and cried. I hugged him the whole time. Trying to comfort him a little. Be Foxy's light in a dark tunnel, he slowly stopped crying after about half an hour.

"Thank you" he whispered as he was still too weak to speak loudly.

The rest of the day was spent silent. We were embracing each other the whole time. Occasionally, Foxy would let out a whimper from the pain but that was all. He fell asleep from exhaustion after a little while. Once he was asleep, I let out all my tears, I just couldn't believe why they would do this to our happy little family. I lay there on the floor next to Foxy as I slowly cry myself to sleep.

I knew this would be the end of the Fox family. Me and Foxy were going to die here.

 **OMG TO MUCH SADNESS I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE?! ANY SUPPROTIVE CRTICISM IS APPRECIATED.**


	3. Failed Attempt

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late chapter. I just have very little time to write during the week. I hope you guys will like this chapter! XD. This start getting a little better here.**

 **All characters are owned by Scott Cawthon...for now**

 **Yep imma gunna accept a few OC's but don't overly spam them.**

 **just a few kk?**

 **good**

 **3:53 P.M. Mangle's p.o.v.**

I woke up to the sound of someone whimpering.

It was a really familiar sound, in seconds I realized who it was.

It was Foxy...

I began to panic. They might have taken my brother again...and...he might not survive this time.

But my fear died down when I saw him still sleeping on the cold cement floor, he was having nightmares.

It looked he was terrified. He was shivering like the room temperature was barely above 0 degrees Celsius (I'm Canadian).

He was whispering something, but it was barely audible.

"Please don't kill her, no...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOO" I heard him say in his sleep before he jerked awake.

He looked around and sighed when he realized it was a dream. He was on the verge of tears.

He shuffled up to me and gave me a hug.

" In my dream...you...you died" Foxy said in a soft and scared tone.

I tried to calm him "ssssssshhhh, I'm right here. You will be okay bud." I said in a comforting tone.

"I just wish there was a way to escape this hellhole" he silently said, still softly weeping in my fur.

At that point, I knew what I had to do, I had to find a way out of here. Even if it killed me in the process.

 **4:00 P.M. Mangle and Foxy's cell.**

Fritz was slowly walking towards the cell that kept the two prisoners captive. He was going to free them, well...free Mangle.

Fritz was still clearly angry with Foxy...

The words he said back there were uncalled for, untrue, and completely heartbreaking.

"How does Foxy know if I was a monster?" he thought

In fact, Fritz joined the gang to survive, not because he was a heartless killer. 20 years ago, when Fritz was just 1 year older then Foxy, Fritz was an abandoned child, he was too weak to provide himself with food so he decided to join the gang to keep him alive. It was the only way he could have a shelter and get food and water, but now...he couldn't leave. His boss would for sure kill him if he decided to just quit.

Even after taking away Foxy's hand, he still wasn't satisfied, he wanted more.

He wanted the stupid little Fox to suffer more.

After walking a little while, he finally reached the cramped cell.

He slowly opened the door to find Mangle right in front of him.

Mangle then kicked him hard in the crotch.

The man fell to his knees while Foxy and Mangle took the time to escape. When Fritz recovered from the pain, the two Foxes have already left through a door in the front of the room, but Fritz wasn't scared. Fritz was actually happy.

He didn't need to tell the boss he left the prisoner's go. Well Fritz would never let Foxy go.

Fritz pulled out the little remote that was used to shock the crimson fox, but this time turning the wattage even higher.

 **4:01 P.M-Warehouse hallway.**

Foxy and Mangle stealthily ran towards the exit of the warehouse like structure. Careful trying to not make any sounds to attract the other gang members.

They were slick, even if Foxy was missing an eye and a hand.

Mangle would be the lookout as Foxy tugged her sister along .While Foxy would drag her sister so she could keep up. Foxy was incredibly fast, but his speed was slowed due to the pain from his eye and hand.

In the end, he was still a lot faster than Mangle.

But there escape was cut short. Foxy was suddenly hit from a blast of electricity from his collar.

He instantly fell on his knees and screamed.

Suddenly...Fritz came into the room Foxy and Mangle was at.

"It's so easy to track you down when your scream travels the whole building" Fritz said in a sadistic tone. Fritz finger was still on the button

"STOP ELECTRICUTING MY BROTHER" Mangled yelled from the top of her voice, but Fritz didn't comply.

Poor Foxy was on the ground throbbing in pain as he was being shocked with more power then he could handle. Tears were falling from his face.

He wished Fritz would just end him now, but Fritz slowly turned the button off to give Foxy some time to recover.

After Foxy was shocked, Mangle quickly came up to Foxy and started comforting him, but Foxy was barely conscious, the cloth that covered the stump on his hand was burned due to the shock. He didn't even have strength left to cry.

Fritz then walked up to the 2 of them "Hmmmmm, he survived mode 3? Well I'm just going to have to shock him with mode 4 then." Fritz said with a grin on his face.

The man suddenly turned the dial up a few more centimeters and pushed a button. Foxy didn't even recover from the last shock before a stronger shock attacked him. Foxy felt that his world was now reduced to nothing but pain and sorrow.

Mangle was outrageously furious towards Fritz. She dared at him with eyes that pierce daggers. Her eyes weren't even the right colour (Canadians love there u's so they use it in words like colour) as it has changed to bloodshot red. Every time she looked at Foxy throbbing in pain, it just fueled her anger more.

Fritz was so delighted in watching the crimson fox suffer that he didn't notice Mangle approach him. He didn't see her angered expression. He was just too focused with dealing with Foxy. But Mangle was getting closer and closer. She had only one thing in her mind.

Kill the monster...

 **lolz srry for the short chapter, I love writing this but school and tutor have been killing me these few day**

 **But another chapter will be up very soon**

 **XD**


	4. Escape

**still waiting on the oc's...I only need one for the story, or maybe none. But imma just gonna try and fit an OC in the storyline.**

 **thx for the continuous support I really appreciate it**

 **Fighting scenes aren't really my strong point, so bare with me here**

 **All characters are owned by Scott Cawthon**

 **Warehouse- 4:15**

Suddenly Mangle punched Fritz in the face hard. It was enough to literally break someone's nose. Luckily Fritz didn't hear a crack, but he was left dazed for a few seconds. It also caused Fritz to release his hands from the remote that was hurting Foxy. The crimson fox was finally given mercy, well...forced mercy.

But Fritz recovered from his dazed state in no time. He threw a punch at Mangle and it hit her square on her stomach, Mangle stumbled back a few steps, but she was determined to save what was left of her family from this hellhole. Mangle quickly charged back and attempted to kick Fritz in the stomach, but Fritz immediately dodged it. Mangle ended up falling on to the ground after failing an attempt to kick Fritz, Mangle might have been and experienced fighter, but fighting a grown man who probably was a professional at beating people up was not an easy task.

Mangle was correct, Fritz was a very skilled fighter, before Mangle could even pull herself back up, she was pinned down by a shoe that dug into her face. Pinning Mangle to the ground

Fritz slapped Mangle in the face as hard as he could, making Mangle yelp. Fritz continuously slapped her until Mangle started to cough up blood. Fritz finally got off of Mangle, because Mangle was too weak to fight back.

Fritz use to be angry at Foxy, but now directed all his anger onto the female fox that lied on the ground in front of him.

Foxy was scared, not only for himself, but also for his sister. He was mentally slapping himself that he wasn't able to help. He felt useless. He was just a sorry heap of flesh and fur cowering on the floor. He no longer wanted to live anymore.

"You want to kill me eh? Well look at you, your weak, pathetic, you can't even help your brother" that was the last thing Foxy heard before he heard a scream coming from his sister. He saw the man kicking Mangle in the chest hard, luckily, he did not hear a crack. Which meant none of her bones broke.

Fritz proceeded to pummel Mangle, kicking and punching her. Each hit motivated Fritz, the screams of pain making his adrenaline rise.

Poor Mangle couldn't even fight back.

The two foxes were sentenced to a world of pain, but the truth was, they were innocent.

Foxy's anger started to get to him, his normal amber eyes were turning into more of a shade of red. His anger blocked out all the pain that he was feeling, not even his blood loss bothered Foxy anymore.

Foxy attempted to get off the floor. It was hard doing it with one hand only, but he managed to get himself to stand up. Every time he heard his sister groan in pain, Foxy was fueled with more anger. He finally snapped after he heard a crack, when Fritz kicked Mangle on the arm.

Foxy suddenly burst, he felt energy surge into himself. The anger finally caused Foxy to snap.

Fritz and Mangle had their eyes wide open, the crimson fox was no longer crimson, he was golden. He was glowing with a light that was enough to blind a person. It looked like he didn't even fell the pain from his arm or eye. His eyes were also a little darker then his usual amber eyes, but the most noticeable change was that his expression showed one of such anger, it was barely comprehendible.

Foxy charged up to the stunned man and roundhouse kicked him in the face, Fritz was surprised on how much power the fox had. Fritz was knocked back a few feet and crashed on the wall with a loud thud. Fritz was scared, but he still wasn't going to be defeated by this fox. Fritz got up quickly and tried to trip Foxy, but his attempt failed. Foxy just dodged it easily and continued to pummel Fritz. Fritz could also hear Mangle cheer in the background. Every punch Foxy threw was like 100 knifes stabbing into his body. Every kick was like a baseball bat swinging onto him. Every slap felt like a whip, all Fritz could do was wait for death.

But Fritz suddenly realize something, a complete game changer. Well...two complete game changers. He had a gun secured by a strap on his belt, and the remote connected to Foxy's collar was still somewhere in this room. Fritz decided to just wait until Foxy was satisfied with hurting Fritz. He knew a little kid wouldn't have the guts to kill him. Not even grown men do.

Surely enough, after a bit of time, when Foxy realized that Fritz couldn't do them any more harm. He stopped rage slowly burning out, fur changing back to his normal colour.

"Don't you dare hurt my family. YOU MURDERED MY PARENTS AND NOW YOU THREATEN TO KILL MY SISTER? I SOULD'VE KILLED YOU ALREADY" Foxy screamed out.

Foxy then made his way back to where her sister was lying on the ground. Her arm was broken by the force of the kick Fritz had delivered.

Foxy was terrified, he had never seen her sister so weak and beaten up before. Usually Mangle would be the stronger one between the two siblings, but somehow Foxy was able to pummel Fritz when Mangle barely got a hit on him. Even Foxy didn't know what happened.

"you were...golden?" Mangle asked in a quiet and confused tone.

"I have no idea what happened, let's just get out of this place before another gang member finds us" Foxy blurted it out. Tears of joy were starting to leave his eyes, they were finally going to be out of this hellhole. No more torture, no more agonizing pain, and no more losses.

But they weren't suspecting Fritz to still have the power to fight back, that was a HUGE mistake...

As the siblings started making their way out of the building, Fritz pulled the gun that was strapped to his belt. It was just an ordinary shotgun, but from this range, and if he hit with accuracy. He would be able to kill one of them. Foxy and Mangle didn't even notice. They were too busy helping each other out of the building. Their injuries slowing them down. Fritz aimed for Foxy's head, but his trembling arms made him move his aim a few inches to the left, making him hit something else...someone else.

Foxy and Mangle were slowly walking out of the warehouse, there would be no more torture, no more pain. But unfortunately it wasn't the end of their suffering. A loud bang was heard. Then a yelp, Foxy was confused, he didn't feel any pain, or did he yelp. But his questions were answered when he looked to the left. He saw his sister...with a bullet wound through her back.

Foxy could not believe what just happened. His sister was shot in a fatal area. She was shot in the heart.

Mangle slowly fell to the ground, she was too weak to continue the journey. She was going to die.

Foxy slowly bent down to support Mangle, he was terrified, if he lost Mangle, he would lose his whole family. His parents just died a few days ago, and now he's going to lose his sister.

"No...no no no...Mangle, you can't die...I can't live without you...promise me you will stay" Foxy blurted out in a terrified and sad tone. Foxy was on the verge of tears.

Mangle used her remaining strength to talk, just speaking was painful to her now "...sorry...es...es...escape this..place...for me"

Foxy broke down, he couldn't handle it anymore. He couldn't handle the pain. He couldn't handle losing his family to a stupid gang who only wanted money.

"please don't leave me" Foxy was able to say between sobs.

Mangle squeezed his brothers hands..before she went limp forever...or was it forever? (cliffhanger in the middle of a story...yaaaaaaaaaay)

Foxy felt all the emotions start rushing through. He was alone in this world. No one was with him anymore. The only thing motivating him to continue was to get away from all the agonizing pain he would face if he stayed in the warehouse.

But a gunshot broke Foxy from his trance. Foxy turned his head over to the front and saw Fritz aiming a gun at Foxy. Foxy knew he had to get out of here, but not before he found the remote that would electrocute him. The gang would make Foxy's life a living hell if they had possession of the small gray box.

He did a full 360 degrees search while attempting to dodge bullet after bullet until he finally caught sight of the button. Luckily Fritz arms were still trembling for him to have a good aim.

But unfortunately, Fritz realized what the fox was trying to do. He couldn't let the fox escape with the remote.

Foxy noticed that Fritz took out a device that looked a little like a walkie talkie.

"Everyone repeat over to warehouse 7, the prisoner is escaping. I repeat, the prisoner is escaping." Foxy heard Fritz scream into the device.

Foxy ran a fast as he can to grab the remote. He reached it in mere seconds, and it only took a few more seconds to exit what was supposedly warehouse 7.

Foxy ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but he saw about a dozen strange figures approach him with guns. They were all wearing punkish clothing, but the same thing about all of them is that they had the same skull tattoo on their necks.

Many shots were fired, but Foxy's speed, even if he felt light headed from the blood he was losing from his eye and hand, left the figures dazed. Only one bullet was able to scrap Foxy's leg.

The bullet cut of a huge chunk of skin from Foxy's leg but not enough to hurt him badly.

Foxy was able to escape the warehouse with the remote. The strange figures were nowhere in sight.

Foxy got into a small alleyway in the big city and collapsed from pain, exhaustion and his mental state.

Foxy was out of trouble, but his memories of the warehouse stayed inside him.

Foxy was back to his state two days ago of crying on the ground. His fur stained with blood, tears and dirt. His injuries bleeding like there was no tomorrow.

Soon he fell asleep on the cold and dirty streets of the alleyway, besides, he was use to these kind of conditions anyways.

 **By (anthro au) i mean a world where humans and anthro live together peacefully.**

 **Give meh some oc plis or i will make my own**

 **Thanks guys for reading and srry for the late chapter**

 **Next time- Foxy and Freddy meet, but not under the best circumstances.**


	5. Stealing

**The Feels tho, anywayz...here is the next chapter, and OC r still allowed. All characters are owned by Scott Cawthon**

 **6:00 A.M. the next day-City of Dalvon (yesh ik i made it up)**

Foxy awoke to the sound of a truck's horn blowing in the background. He noticed that he was covered with sweat, he probably was trashing from the nightmares as that would be the only logical answer. All he saw in his dreams was the repeat of four memories. Him losing his eyes, losing his hand, losing his family, but the one that replayed the most in his head was the loss of his sister. Foxy somehow felt like Mangle was still somehow alive, that she was feeling the same thing in a different city or something. Or maybe Foxy was just losing his sanity.

Foxy was really hungry. The last time he actually ate was about 3 days ago, and he only received murky water when he was in the hellhole and not a single piece of food, if he didn't get some food in his body, he wouldn't have enough energy to cope with his injuries. His arm was starting to look really bad. It looked like it got infected, he could barely withstand the pain.

Foxy was scared, he had no idea what to do now, he couldn't go and steal peoples stuff...but what other choice does he have. He really needs some painkillers and some food right now. He had to steal for survival, or else he would die from starvation.

Foxy slowly stood up, he was still weak from the physical and mental pain so it took a lot more effort than it normally did. He started limping his way out of the dark alleyway and into the lively city. He noticed that he was in downtown. Which was probably the worst place he could be in right now. The air smelled like pollution, the sound of cars whizzing past was loud and annoying, and many businessmen were walking around, busy trying to get to work, but the most heartbreaking thing about it was that everyone who looked at Foxy didn't do anything to help him. They just gave a disgusted and terrified stare towards the kid. They had no idea what he has went through.

Foxy let a few tears fall from his eyes. No one in this world cared for him anymore. No one in this world would even give him something to munch on. Not even sympathy was shown towards the fox.

He walked around trying to find a person who he could steal from. Attempting to ignore the stares, but he failed and just broke down even more when someone looked at him with hatred. Foxy was now so famished that he was sure that he would die if he didn't get food soon. He couldn't die yet. He had to live for his family. For his parents...for Mangle.

He wasn't able to find any shops to rob or any person he could steal from. Foxy was really deprived. He was out of energy, out of help, and the metal collar was digging into his neck.

When he was walking, he realized he also needed some new cloths, new shoes, heck he needed everything. He finally decided to go the mall for some clothing and a new pair of shoes since he was about one block away from the mall. He could even see it.

It took him a few minutes to get to the mall, and a few more minutes to find a suitable shop, all while receiving weird glances from people. Foxy walked into the store and trying to look calm and collective but it was hard doing that when you were wearing dirty clothing and have just lost your hand and eye.

He looked around trying to find something he could grab and just run. He didn't want something expensive because that would just make the police more motivated to catch him. So he went with a navy sweatshirt and some gray shorts. He also decided to get a pair of runners. He did the easy part already, but he still needed to complete the hard part, which was actually stealing the items. Foxy was nervous but pushed on. He didn't want to be in clothing stained with blood and dirt all day. He slowly walked to the checkout stand, but he didn't go through it.

"Um, excuse me, but you need to pay for your items before you can leave." One of the cashiers said while flinching a little at Foxy's state.

Foxy started to panic, he was spotted stealing, he needed to get out of the mall as quickly as possible, or else the place will go full on lockdown. Foxy would never get a chance to escape if the mall was on lockdown. He would probably be sent to an orphanage. Which was one place Foxy almost hated more than that warehouse he was trapped in. He wouldn't live with anyone but his family.

Foxy immediately broke into a sprint after hearing the cashier. Everyone was looking at him with a confused look. One of the security guards in the mall saw Foxy, which was going to be Foxy's demise if he didn't get out of the building quick.

Foxy saw the guard yell something into a black device. Foxy was starting to panic. Not only did he have to outrun security guards, but he was also slowly losing his energy. The injuries taking its toll on Foxy's running speed. The guards gave chase right afterwards, they were gaining on the injured fox quickly. The fox saw the exit and used his last amount of energy to sprint through the doors, but something fell out of his left pocket, it was a small gray remote. Foxy's eyes widened when he realized what he had just dropped, he couldn't let anyone find that button, what if the guards were curious and decided to press the thing? Foxy was losing control over his body, he was to tired and to in pain the go and retrieve the button. He decided he would rather risk being electrocuted then being captured by the police. With a loud sigh, Foxy used the last amount of energy to run several blocks away from the mall and into another alleyway. He fell to the ground in seconds after thinking he was safe, his mind still occupied on the button and his family. He started to tear up

 **Same city- 6:45 A.M Freddy's P.O.V.**

I ran out of the mall trying to find that fox. I couldn't let him escape, if I found him and brought him over to custody, I would finally be able to get a raise. I really need the money if I wanted to keep my small apartment. He had to be somewhere near the mall. He couldn't have gotten far due to his injuries, maybe I should check one of the alleyways?

Eh I should start looking if I want to keep my apartment.

 **An alleyway-9:50 A.M. Freddy's P.O.V.**

I've been searching for hours now, and I still don't even have a clue about this foxes position. Just this gray remote I saw the fox drop earlier. Well I did see some kind of weird metal ring on his neck. Maybe I could use it to track the fox down? I can't think of any other method I could use to try and locate to fox, but I need to give it a shot. I pressed the button, then I heard some kind of scream. It sounded like it came from the alleyway just a few building down. But maybe I should press the remote once more to be sure.

 **No one's P.O.V.**

Foxy was staring into the sky when he felt a surge of electricity. He screamed in pain, throbbing on the floor, but the pain suddenly stopped. Giving Foxy some time to recover. Not long after, he felt the another wave of electricity. This one felt even stronger, making Foxy let out a bloodcurdling scream. After the shock, Foxy passed out for the first time in his life.

 **An alleyway-10:00 A.M. Freddy's P.O.V.]**

I finally found my target. After hours of nonstop searching, I finally found him. I took a look at the kid that was now under my mercy. I was taken back by what I saw.

The fox had a crimson colored fur and was wearing a pair of tattered brown shorts. He didn't wear anything else which was strange, but the most horrifying part about him was that he was missing his eye and hand, and he probably lost them recently to. You could still see the raw flesh in the arm. I started feeling a little sorry for the guy. He looked barely old enough to be in middle school and already lost his arm and eye. That's got to hurt. I then realized what I was doing with the remote when I saw the collar.

"Oh gosh...I'm so sorry." I whispered towards myself

I couldn't take him back to the police anymore. Not after what I just saw. the kid need help, and I want to be the one who helps him. Especially after what I did to the poor guy.


	6. Gaining trust

**Hai guys, as always, thanks for being amazing people by reading my story, you guys are awesome XD**

 **All characters owned by Scott Cawthon**

 **Freddy's apartment- 7:00 P.M.**

After a few hours of being unconscious, Foxy recovers from the shock and wakes up. He noticed that he wasn't on the cold cement floor anymore, he was on a bed. Wait, a bed? Could this have all just been a crazy nightmare? No...but it felt so real. He was proven wrong, when he noticed that he wasn't actually in his own room. Everything about the room was different then his own room. It was more spacious, with a cabinet filled with books at one side and a small TV on the opposite side of the bed. The wallpaper was a brown colour and the bed was a bigger then the one he had at home.

He was slightly afraid, although it looked like he was safe, he couldn't let his guard down, especially after what just happened to him about a day ago. To him, everything was intimidating now.

He also examined and noticed that his good arm was somehow chained onto the bed. Panic set in, why would anyone have to restrain him unless they are going to hurt him? He struggled to get out of the rope, to set himself free, but without his other hand, he couldn't untie the rope or somehow get out of it. After some time of struggling, Foxy gave up. Waiting for what fate brings him.

A brown bear finally walks in. He was about the age of 19, he was wearing a tuxedo with a red tie and a pair of black formal pants. He was leaning a little on the chubby side, but not enough to be fat or obese.

"Hi, I'm Freddy, I know you probably have a bunch of questions, so ask them, I know you are probably scared, but you can relax, I'm not here to hurt you." the bear said, Foxy calmed down a little after hearing that.

"Where am I, and why am I chained up?" Foxy asked in a slightly angry tone. Freddy made a little bit of a guilty face towards Foxy.

"You're in the guest room in my apartment, and about the chain...well, your arm and eye is infected and it would be hard to clean it when you're moving around...sorry but I have to do this" Freddy said in a sad tone before he pulled out bottle of disinfectant and approached Foxy.

Foxy was starting to panic again "No please...I'm fine...please don't hurt me" Foxy tried to reason with the bear. But it didn't work.

"Sorry, but you will die if I don't do this" Freddy then starts pouring some of the disinfectant on a tissue in puts it on Foxy's stump, pinning Foxy down so he couldn't squirm. Squinting when he makes contact with Foxy's stump.

Foxy was surprised by how strong the burning pain was, he tried to keep his screams in, but he failed miserably.

Foxy screams were muffled when the brown bear put his hand on Foxy's mouth

"Shhhhhh, it's ok" Freddy said while taking off the disinfectant from Foxy's stump.

Foxy was tearing up when the burning pain ended. It reminded him of the many times Fritz has tortured him. All the times he had hurt Foxy.

Foxy curled into a ball and almost had a panic attack, but he was able to control himself. Freddy noticed that the fox was in a troubled state.

"So...can you possibly tell me your name?" Freddy asked

"I'm Foxy"

 **Freddy P.O.V.**

Hmmm, his name is Foxy, that's an unusual name, at least I was able to get him to tell me his name. I got a long way to go before he actually tells me what happened that caused him to be on the streets and start stealing from people. It was probably very personal, so I'm not going to push him.

"Would you care to tell me what happened that caused you to be living on the streets without an arm and eye?" asked trying not to push him to much

"I would rather not talk about that" The fox told me, a pained expression was shown on his face, I couldn't blame him though, messing with peoples pass is not the best thing to do. Maybe I'll just try again when we become closer, and maybe I should untie him?

 **7:06 P.M. The Warehouse**

Fritz was scared out of his mind, he had let the prisoners escape. All he needed to do was get some information, and he failed. He had no more excuses left for his boss. He would surely have Fritz dead. All Fritz could do was wait for what was going to happen to him.

He let out a sigh and gathered up his courage to tell his boss what happened. He slowly opened the door, probably for the last time and nervously shuffled in to the center of the room.

His boss slowly grinned when he realized Fritz was here.

"Do you have the information yet?" He asked. Fritz was trembling and sweating due to being nervous.

"Umm...boss...they might have ran away." Fritz said with a stuttering voice. Purple guy stood in shock and anger.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE FAILED SUCH A SIMPLE TASK, YOU RUINED OUR ONLY CHANCE TO BE ABLE AND REGAIN OUR LOST MONEY, FIRST YOU KILL THE KIDS PARENTS, THEN YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?" He screamed at Fritz so loud that Fritz swore his ears were starting to go numb.

"But, boss, I don't think that "Foxy" kid is normal. When he and his sister were escaping. The kid turned...gold?" Fritz said when he remembered what played out in the fight a day ago.

"Did you say gold?" The purple guy asked in astonishment. His expression changing from rage, to pure happiness.

It was always his mission to find and kill the "golden one", he could finally get revenge for who killed his family.

"You're lucky you managed to pass on some useful information. I guess I'll keep you alive after all. Now get out before I change my mind" He told Fritz, Fritz let out a huge sigh of relief.

He was safe...for now.

 **Freddy's apartment 7:15 P.M.**

Freddy was about to untie Foxy's hand from the bed frame, trusting Foxy that he wasn't going to escape. But Foxy had something else on his mind. He didn't want to be bombarded with questions about his past. He was still to broken to even really talk to anyone.

Foxy was prepared to make a mad dash after Freddy was finished untying him.

He slowly watched as Freddy untied the knot, Freddy was taken back once he saw Foxy quickly jump of the bed and run full speed out of the room.

Freddy was beginning to panic. He couldn't let Foxy run away. The kid wouldn't be able to survive a day outside.

He pursued in chasing, Foxy to the door that led to the exit of his apartment. Foxy was about to open the door when he saw something that scared him out of his mind...It was the button.

"If you leave I'll be forced to use this. You wouldn't last out there Foxy, you would be found and sent to an orphanage, and by how I found you on the streets, it clearly shows u don't want to be there" Freddy tried to warn Foxy, but Foxy wasn't in the mood.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME" Foxy yelled with anger clearly in his voice.

"I just want to help you. I don't want you to live on the streets with nothing but a pair of tattered brown pants, I don't like people suffer okay?" Freddy blurted out this really quickly. Hoping Foxy would understand.

Foxy was paralyzed. Somebody in this world still wanted to help him. He was extremely happy. Letting out a few tears of joy.

 **I'm so sorry guys. So so so so so so sorry, I was really busy with homework the pass few days, and i'm having some writers block which was probably the cause of the late chapter. The next chapter will also take a little more time then usual to complete due to my super tight schedule.**

 **Thanks for the continuous support**


	7. Friendship

**Holy...Wow I really haven't wrote for a long time. Sorry for the week delays.**

 **All OC recommendations have been accounted for, please no more OC's thx**

 **Anyways, I bet some people are confused about age, so here**

 **Foxy is currently 11 years old**

 **Freddy is about 19 years old**

 **All characters are owned by Scott Cawthon**

 **1 week later Freddy's Apartment-12:30 A.M.**

Foxy was currently sleeping in the guest room, it's been a week since he and Freddy met. Foxy was feeling a little better, but his pass memories still haunt him every day. His appearance was a lot better than the first time Foxy and Freddy met. Freddy was able to get Foxy some proper clothing, but Foxy insisted on keeping the tattered brown shorts. Freddy had no idea why the Fox wanted to keep the pants, but went along with it. Freddy still got nothing out of the fox. No info about his past. He knew a little about the fox, but it all seemed to be the happy memories, he never told Freddy about the incident. Foxy now also had a hook and an eye patch to help hide the wounds and to replace his hand. Freddy didn't have the money to buy Foxy an artificial arm so the hook was the only thing Freddy could afford. The only problem now was the metal collar on Foxy's neck. Freddy and Foxy tried everything to try and get it off but apparently it was sealed tight. Foxy had to bare with living his life with the collar on, but as long as Freddy had the remote, Foxy felt safe.

Freddy was in his room when he heard a small whimpering sound in the guest room. He would hear this everyday at night but usually decided to just ignore it. He knew Foxy went through some tough times so it was normal, but this time it was different. Foxy wasn't just whimpering...he was screaming.

Freddy was in the guest room in seconds, he opened the lights and saw Foxy throbbing on the bed. Foxy was screaming something, Freddy could only make out the word "Mangle". Freddy was confused, why would he say mangle? Does he think he was mangled or something? Freddy decided to think about it later and first wake up Foxy. He gently nudged Foxy but it didn't work. He had to slap him hard on the face to get Foxy to wake up.

Foxy jerked away to the sight of Freddy, he tried to hold back his tears, but his nightmare made it impossible. His nightmare involved Mangle...again, but this time it was worse. The image of her death just kept on replaying his mind, again and again in a never ending loop. He burst into tears after a few seconds of thinking about his dream. Foxy started hugging Freddy for comfort.

Freddy was surprised when Foxy starting hugging him, but he decided to just embrace him back.

"Can you tell me what happened in your dream?" Freddy asked with a worrying tone in his voice, but Foxy apparently didn't want to talk about it that badly.

"No...no, I'm fine...thanks though" Foxy blurted out in between sobs. Freddy let go of Foxy and sat beside him on the bed. Providing a bit of insurance just by sitting next to him. Foxy eventually stopped sobbing, but he was still shaking. Foxy was tired of living, he didn't want to have these nightmares that were haunting him, he didn't want to lose his family.

Freddy silently sighed and left Foxy's room when Foxy recovered from his nightmares.

"See ya tomorrow, I have work so I need to go get some sleep, you should go to sleep to, I don't want you to be tired tomorrow"

Foxy didn't reply, he was to overwhelmed at the moment to talk. Freddy saw this and left the room.

Freddy was left with one thought in his mind "what did Foxy mean by Mangle?"

 **Freddy's Apartment- 8:00 A.M.**

Foxy didn't get any sleep last night, he didn't want to fall asleep only to be haunted by memories of his past. He was barely able to stay awake today, but he was able to remember something. OH GOSH, Mangle's schoolmates are probably worrying sick about her...Mangle.

Foxy was about to get attacked by memories of Mangle, but he was able to control it this time. He decided to call his friends to tell him that he was fine, but he would need to make an excuse for Mangle. He couldn't just tell his friends that Mangle was probably dead and would never come back. He couldn't let Mangle's friends go through anything that was somewhat close to what he was already going through.

Foxy then remembered his parents. How was he going to tell his friends about his parents? He decided to just wing it.

Foxy slowly walked out of the guest room where he saw Freddy getting ready for work.

"Hey Freddy, could I possibly borrow your phone? I need to call some of my friends and tell them I'm fine."

Freddy's ear perked up when he heard Foxy talk about his friends. Freddy thought Foxy was just a homeless child living on the streets. Maybe, just maybe the call will help Freddy find something out about his past.

Freddy started to daze off, causing Foxy to start becoming really confused. Foxy attempted to brake Freddy from his trance.

"Earth to Freddy, are you there, I repeat are you there?"

Freddy finally stopped thinking and realized Foxy noticed that he blanked out

"Oh sorry, yeah sure, you can borrow my phone." Freddy replied

"Heh, thanks"

Freddy then threw Foxy the phone when he realized that Foxy probably couldn't catch anything with only one hand.

The phone bounced off of Foxy's hook, then dropped on the floor. Foxy had an are-you-serious look.

"Oh sorry, I forgot that you only have one hand."

Foxy then proceeded to pick up the phone. He dialed Chica's number first, since they were really close friends.

 **Chica's home- 8:10**

Chica was in currently scrolling through her phone, occasionally looking at a cooking recipe when he saw a phone call from a random number. He accepted the call and replied

"hello?" Chica said with her sweet 11 year old voice.

"hey" Chica heard through the phone, it was someone he hadn't heard in a long time.

It was Foxy

Chica screamed into the phone in delight, she was becoming really worried that Foxy wasn't ok. Foxy just suddenly disappeared. He didn't go to school, he didn't text her anymore, it was like Foxy forgot about her. Luckily that wasn't the case.

"Foxy Oh my gosh, where were you? I haven't seen you at school and you haven't texted me for like 2 weeks" Chica started screaming into the phone. She then started to wait for a reply

"Look, there's something you need to know, could you possibly take the bus to this address?" Foxy then proceeded to text Chica the address of Freddy's house.

"Sure, when do you want me to be there" Chica asked this in a curious tone.

"Can you come right away. There is some...important things you need to know, oh and also bring Bonnie" Foxy replied through the phone.

"Sure, see ya there" Chica said, before hanging up. She couldn't help but wonder why Foxy wanted her and Bonnie to both come. It had to be something important.

 **Freddy's Apartment**

Freddy was already off for work when Chica and Bonnie arrived to the house. They were immediately shocked by Foxy's eye patch and hook. Bonnie was the first to speak.

"Did we come all the way here just to come and play pirates with you?"

"What? No." Foxy replied to Bonnie's question. Bonnie looked confused and asked Foxy another question "then why are you wearing an eye patch and a hook?" Foxy was starting become a little depressed talking about his missing body parts. The subject reminded him of the pain, the lost and everything he had to bare 2 weeks ago. He started to shiver a little out of fright.

"I lost my hand and my eye" Foxy blurted out, he was a little angry at Bonnie, but he didn't know, so he couldn't blame it all on the purple bunny.

Once they heard what happened to Foxy, they both grew wide eyed. Both were concerned about their friend.

"Are you ok? What happened. Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped" Both of them started shouting and voicing out there concerns. Foxy was starting to become a little annoyed. He couldn't tell his friends the truth, so he had to think of a lie quickly or else he would never forgive himself.

"Guys, stop" Foxy said when the two to try and get their attention.

"You probably have a whole lot of questions so I'll answer them all, Mangle and my mom moved away because my mom was finally getting a good job, and my dad got arrested for abusing me, he won't come out of jail until I'm 18 so I'm living with this dude named Freddy now" Foxy was fortunately good at lying, because Chica and Bonnie both seem fooled. Except he left one part out.

"What happened to you eyes and hands then?" Chica asked

Foxy started to panic, he couldn't come up with a lie that would be good enough to fool Bonnie and Chica. Well mostly Chica, because she was never that gullible.

"ummm...I had a nasty bike accident and hurt my hand and eye really bad" Foxy lied again. Bonnie seemed to believe it but Chica was not fooled. Fortunately for Foxy, Chica didn't bring the subject up.

"Well whatever your going through, we will be there for you, right Bonnie?" Chica said

"YEAH" Bonnie then replied.

Foxy was really happy, he knew his friends will always be there for him, they will help him through anything. Even Freddy was somewhat like this.

Foxy may not still be haunted every second with memories of the torture. At least he had people to help him recover, and that's what matters.

 **Thank god finally finished, I was actually really in the mood to write.**

 **But den I noticed that I didn't plan out what was going to happen.**

 **Yeah ik ik i failed.**

 **Anyways**

 **NEXT CHAPTER- 5 years later, Foxy and his friends are 16, everything is going fine, but that doesn't mean a certain person wants Foxy dead.**


	8. Emerging Threat

**Another long time skip. this is where things start becoming interesting**

 **so without further ado**

 **roll out the cheese lolz jk**

 **all characters are owned by Scott Cawthon**

 **5 years later.**

It has been 5 years since Foxy witnessed the death of his family. He was now 16 years old. He would still consistently wear his tattered pants everywhere. He wore it to commemorate his family. Although he was sometimes ridiculed in high school for wearing, he didn't really care. He also had Chica, Bonnie and Freddy. They were like family. Freddy was like a big brother to Foxy. But Foxy still never shared his dark secrets with anyone. It was always his secret. He made sure it was protected with his life.

Foxy still had his eye patch and hook. Even though Freddy was able to get promoted to a lieutenant. Foxy insisted on keeping them.

School was just about to end so he would have 3 months to himself and his friends.

Foxy was staring at the clock. Waiting for it to reach 3 p.m. After many months at school, he was finally going to get a break. If this damn minute would just pass.

The teacher, who was a human, was staring at him with annoyed eyes.

"Foxy, will you please-" She was cut off by the sound a bell, indicating it was summer holiday.

"FREEDOM" Foxy yelled while running out of class. Though he was acting crazy in the moment, girls would still stare at him. He had a muscular build, but not too much of it. He was somewhere in the middle. Sometimes, even the humans girls would stare at the Fox.

Foxy literally sprinted out the front door, he bumped into dozens of people before he was finally able to exit the building to meet his friends. He saw Bonnie and Chica talking on a bench near the football field. He tried to get their attention.

"Hey guys" Foxy said, Bonnie was able to hear Foxy due to his amazing hearing.

"Oh hey Foxy, me and Chica were just talking about what we would do this summer" Bonnie said while standing up and walking over to Foxy, he was slowly followed by Chica.

"Maybe we could, go to the movies? Catch a good film" Chica mentioned.

"Nah, didn't we just watch a movie a few days ago?" Bonnie answered

"Heh, well see ya guys, I got work" Chica answered.

"Bye" Foxy answered

Chica was the only person to currently be able to get a job. Bonnie was too lazy to search for one since his parents basically spoiled him, while Foxy just couldn't get one. He looked imtimidating with his hook, and many companies did not want a teen that looks like a pirate working in their restaurant. Not mentioning the fact that Foxy was handicapped. Bonnie and Foxy slowly walked home.

"So, pirate, how was your day, besides stealing all the girls" Bonnie decided to ask, he wanted to start a decent conversation.

"Well it was pretty good, why do you call me pirate all the time? Just because I have a hook and eye patch doesn't mean I'm a pirate"

"Well you definitely look like one, add a pirate hat and a sword and you'll become a legit pirate"

"Bonnie, you are probably the most annoying person I know" Foxy said in a joking tone.

Bonnie let out a little chuckle, he then noticed that Foxy was still wearing that metal collar.

"Foxy, why do you always wear that metal collar, it's concerning how you wear it every day." Bonnie asked out of curiosity. Bonnie didn't know he touched something personal.

Foxy remembered all the pain he felt from the tragedy. He remember his sister, his parents. It was his fault, if he was stronger... he might have been able to save all of them. It was all his fault. Foxy was fortunately able to control his emotions.

Bonnie noticed that Foxy's happy smile, turned into a sort of tired looking, scared frown. He noticed that Foxy was also starting to shiver.

"Oh...I'm sorry if I touched something personal. I didn't know that it would bring you so much pain" Bonnie said

" It's ok you didn't know"

The next few minutes passed in silence, they arrived at Bonnie's house and they said there goodbye's. Foxy then proceeded to return to Freddy's apartment.

 **Freddy's Apartment-3:46**

Before Foxy got into his new guardians house. He took a few seconds outside to let all the emotions out. He would then bottle up his emotions. It usually made him feel better. He took a few deep breaths before going back into the apartment.

Once he entered, he was greeted by the sound of the TV. Freddy was watching something on it.

"Hey, how was work" Foxy asked

"Atrocious, we had to deal with another stupid missing person case, apparently Devil's Angels murdered another person." Foxy went wide eyed after that statement.

Hatred was starting to gather up in his head. He decided to let it all out.

"I...I...I WANT THEM DEAD, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM." Foxy screamed this so loud, that Freddy almost went deaf.

Freddy had to hold Foxy down from punching the wall.

"I know, we all want them caught, but we can't just kill them" Freddy said while still grabbing Foxy's arm. He let go when he noticed Foxy calmed down.

"I'm, I'm sorry...it's just...nevermind" Foxy decided to sit down and watch some TV with his big bro.

Freddy was starting to gain many clues about what happened to Foxy in the past. He now knew that it had something to do with the gang he was currently hunting.

"So you want to watch a movie?" Freddy asked

"Sure" Foxy then proceeded to go onto netflix and watch something Foxy and Freddy never watched.

 **Unknown Location**

"Did the experiment work?" the man wearing purple his now most loyal servant, which was Fritz

"Yeah, It did, but why do you need a possessed girl?" Fritz asked

"You will see, now bring one of the spare remotes, and write a letter to the victim. Tell him to get back here or else threaten him that we have more of the remotes." the man said.

"Yes sir" Fritz said before exiting the room. He wrote the letter quickly, but added something on to it.

He wrote that he wanted the victim to bring Fritz something, something that would allow Fritz to finally be able to overthrow his leader and become the new leader.

 **Here is the next chapter, damn i'm spending too much time to doing random stuff then getting the next chapter out.**

 **Next chapter: The victim finds the letter, he has to go to extreme measures to keep his family and friends safe, and who is this experimented girl?**


	9. The letter

**Hello , my amazing followers..and those other people who read my story.**

 **I'm back and writing.**

 **Wow 9 more days before school is over.**

 **Actually kinda sad i wont be able to see mah friends anymore, but whatever**

 **on with the damn story**

 **XD**

 **all characters are owned by Scott Cawthon**

 **Apartment-8:00 A.M.**

Foxy woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He was irritated at the little device that kept on ringing. He hit the clock a little too hard and it fell on the floor, but the important thing was that it stopped ringing.

Foxy then drowsily got up, he wasn't feeling really well this morning. The collar dug into his neck a lot more then it usually did, he was having a sort of sour like pain in his chest, and his arms felt weird. He came to the conclusion that he slept in an awkward position last night.

Foxy went to the bathroom to do the usual, comb his hair, wash his face and brushing his teeth. Though it was challenging with 1 hand, but he was able to master doing it.

He then went outside for the mail, he quickly opened it and found a letter. It looked like it was stuffed with some kind of rectangular object inside it. From the general shape, it looked a lot like the remote he learned to dread the past few days, but he decided to just ignore it and open the letter.

He was surprised and worried when he noticed that it was the same remote. That Freddy possessed, but he still had to confirm his theories. The only way to do that was test it firsthand. Foxy gulped before he set the remote to its lowest setting and pressed the button. He was surprised by the amount of electricity that passed through the metal ring on his neck. He let out a yelp of pain and almost fell on the floor.

Fortunately, the shock ended after a few seconds, giving Foxy some time to regain his composure.

Foxy was now on the verge of panicking. How could someone else have the button anyways? He decided to open the letter to give him a clue.

 _Hello there Foxy, I'm guessing you already saw the remote in the letter, so I'll cut straight to the chase. Bring yourself and 100 million dollars over to the address listed below. If u don't comply within 7 days, your electric collar will be set onto the highest mode and not only kill you, but all your friends in a 1 mile area. The Demonic Angels has a huge amount of electric remotes attached to your collar's I.P. Address, so don't think the one in the envelope is our last one. We have a little...surprise waiting for you. If you dare tell anyone about this, your collar will explode with electricity enough to kill thousands of people. You have no choice but to come here with the money._

 **?-8:30 A.M. Fritz P.O.V.**

I was never ordered to make Foxy bring me the 100 million dollars, besides, the boss just wants' to torture the fox. I don't know what or why he wants to do this, but I don't even care. With the money, I can bribe the gang into killing the boss and making me their new leader. I just need to wait for the stupid kid to arrive with the money. That filthy traitor will never knew what hit him. When I was just a kid. He told me that together, we would be the leader's of this gang, but now he takes all the fame and I'm left in the background? He is a stupid backstabbing traitor and I'm more than happy to end him with my own hands.

"You, hear that? Your days of torturing me are over, and I'm going to make sure you die in my own hands" I whispered to know one in particular.

 **Back at the apartment- 8:35 A.M. Foxy's P.O**. **V.**

"No...no...this can't be happening...how...how could this be?" I whispered to myself. Not only did I have to turn myself in to whatever the Fritz wants with me, I have to bring him 100 million dollars?

"WHY DOES EVERY DAMN BAD THING HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME" I screamed out loud, I don't even care anymore if Freddy heard me, but then I remembered, I can't let Freddy hear me, unless I wanted to be fried. I had no help in this.

How in the world was a supposed to get 100 million dollars though? That seems impossible, the only way I could get that much money was...steal. No...no I couldn't do that, but what other choice do I have.

I have 1 week to get 100 million dollars, that's more than most people earn in a lifetime.

Well, I guess I'm just going to have to steal the movie. What else could I do.

I guess it should be easy, all I have to do is sneak into a bank without getting caught, take 100 million dollars, and escape the bank before the alarm is triggered and the police chase after me, not to mention disable the security cameras. Um, never mind, this was going to be the hardest thing I've ever done.

Why do these people even exist in the world. They live just so they can cause chaos. I decide to just lay in the backyard, huddle in a corner and think about what I needed to do...for my friends.

 **Freddy's P.O.V.- 9:00**

I felt lightheaded as I woke up, I guess I watched to many films yesterday because I woke up later then usual. Thank god today I don't have work. I exit my room and found out that Foxy wasn't even hear. Hmm that's weird, usually at this time he would be eating his breakfast or twiddling with his hook or something. I never really understand why he doesn't want to get a prosthetic to replace that thing, but I guess he's just used to it or something.

"Foxy, you there?" I said in a loud tone, almost like a scream. I didn't get an answer.

Maybe he's going out for a walk or something, but I should check the yard just to be sure.

I walked down to the entrance of my apartment and opened the door to the yard, and there was Foxy, sitting in one of the bench chairs, but he looked a little weird.

First off all, he was staring at nothing, he only does this when he was really deep in thought or sad.

And he was holding something very related to the button I stored safely in a locked up safe. Apparently he heard me coming because I saw him flinch and put the remote down in his pocket.

"Oh, hey Foxy, is something bothering you?" I decided to ask since he already knows that I was there.

"Oh, hey bro, I'm fine I guess...nothing really happening, just...thinking about some things" The answer he gave me didn't seem very legit, It's easy to tell when someone is lying when interrogating prisoners is on your job description.

"Aw, come on bro, you can tell me anything, I promise I won't tell anyone" I said.

"I'm fine, seriously, nothing really is bothering me, just thinking about...my past" He said while sliding his hook on the wooden bench, I could tell he was bothered by something far greater than his past. Why does he hide all of these things away from me?

It's been 5 years since we met and I still don't know anything about his past.

I hope someday, he will finally be able to tell me.

 **writers block, ish killing me**

 **and again sorry for the extremely late chapter, but i got my reason**

 **its the end of the year, i have finals, WAAAAAAAAH**

 **Next chapter: Far more will be explained about the purple guy. Foxy decides to take a few days to calm down before he takes on to steal the money**


	10. Varella and Sadie

**Hey Guys, School is over, so lots more updating**

 **Also...no more recommending oc's, I have chosen dem already**

 **i own none of the characters, give dem credit to Scott Cawthon**

 **oh and the current year is 1987, and since this is an AU, the civilization at that time is as advanced as it is currently. So every1 would have Iphones and stuff.**

 **It's my AU, so I can do what I want with it XD**

 **?-9:13**

Vincent (the purple guy) was internally screaming. No, that was an understatement. Vincent was internally dying of joy. He was finally going to be able to get his revenge. To the race of people that killed his parents such a long times ago. The people that almost killed him. He never forgot what happened on that day...

 **15 years ago in the year 1972**

Vincent awoke to the smell of his mother's amazing pancakes, he went from his normal grumpy early morning teenager mode into completely ecstatic. His mother's pancakes were the best pancakes in the whole world. Vincent questioned many times why his mom never opened a shop just to sell her pancakes. That was literally how good they were. Vincent rushed down the stairs, tripping on a few, but he managed to get downstairs without falling head first.

"Good morning mom, can I have my pancakes now?" Vincent said this really quick, he wasn't going to waste any time.

His mother sighed a little and then giggled

"Slow down Vincent, you don't need to go complete cheetah mode down the stairs, you will get hurt" Vincent moms said while handing him a plate with 2 pancakes in it.

The second the plate hit the table, Vincent proceeded to literally gobble it up and was finished in less than a minute.

Right after he was finished, his dad came downstairs with a cup of coffee and a bunch of blueprints on his other hand. He was working on an invention that would change the world. It was something revolutionary, something amazing, something that no one else could make...ever.

He was working on the blueprints to a machine that could prove the theory of the "second world" or if that's what they call it.

Apparently, there was reports of creatures that resembled humans and anthroes, except they were golden. Many of these sighting were reported but still no one knows who they are.

He just might be able to find out.

"Hey dad y-" Vincent was cut off by his father

"Sorry buddy, I'm busy right now, maybe another time?" Vincent's father said

Vincent let out a loud sigh, his father really never had any time for him anymore. He spends all his time in his miniature lab in the garage working on this new "invention" which probably meant nothing. It was like his dad changed after he started working on the stupid invention.

Vincent left to go outside and hang out with his friends, but not before bumping into two strange men that appeared to be golden walking into his driveway.

"That's odd, why would 2 random strangers just walk into our driveway? Eh, maybe some kind of advertisement group coming to show us some product we barely need. Probably not important" Vincent thought. So he just ran off into the park.

He was wrong...very wrong

 **3 hours later**

Vincent was drained, playing a game of basketball for 3 hours definitely was not a good idea. He was out of energy, hungry, thirty and sleepy combined into one. He was so tired that it almost took him 30 min to walk 3 blocks. Nonetheless he was able to get back home without collapsing to the ground.

What he saw once he opened the door was petrifying. His mother and father, laid on the floor, dead.

He then remembered the same 2 weird looking men shining golden who walked into the house a few hours ago.

"You, you monsters...I swear on my life...I WILL TRACK YOU TWO DOWN AND KILL YOU"

 **After Flashback**

Vincent sighed a little after remembering the flashback, but he wasn't sad. He was overwhelmed by happiness.

He stared into the sky and talked to no one in particular

"Mom, Dad, you hear me, I will finally be able to avenge you, you guys will be so proud." Vincent said while tearing up a little bit.

 **9:20-Apartment**

Foxy was currently still sitting on the wooden bench, while carving little lines in the wood. Carving those was probably considered graffiti, which was technically breaking the law, but Foxy didn't really care at this point. He was going to be robbing a bank for a hundred million dollars anyway, so at this point, some small little petty crime just isn't something he would care about. But what he had to do afterwards was even more scary then robbing a bank for some money. He was going to have to turn himself in to same gang that killed his whole family. Foxy was extremely scared of what was going to happen to him. He already experienced enough pain from Fritz then the amount he wanted his entire life.

Foxy was so deep in thought that he literally forgot Freddy was still right next to him.

"Foxy, you should really stop worrying about whatever your thinking about, and just have some fun." Freddy said, he had a face with serious written all over it.

"Fred, sometimes...there are problems that are just too big to be forgotten...I really am not in the mood to be doing fun and games" Foxy said, a few tears rolled down his eyes, but he was trying to be strong.

"Foxy, I know something really bad happened in your past. Something so dark that you haven't told me in such a long time, but you have to let it go"

"Easy for you to sa-" Foxy was cut off by his phone ringing in the pocket of his jeans, but before he picked it up, Freddy took it and put speaker mode on before handing it back to the person he considered his little brother.

Foxy was a little confused but just went with the plan. Turns out Chica was the one calling.

"Hey Foxy, I was just wondering if you and Freddy want to go bowling with us in the mall. They just opened a bowling alley today." Chica said through the phone.

"Umm, sorry bu-" Foxy was cut off by Freddy speaking loudly into the phone

"YEAH SURE, FOXY WOULDN'T MIND, SO WHAT TIME DO WE HAVE TO BE THERE" Freddy literally screamed to block out Foxy's voice.

Foxy was giving Freddy the death glare.

"Woah, Okay...ummmm Bonnie told me to meet him at the mall at 6 P.M. tonight. How is that?" Chica asked

"THAT'S PERFECT, I WON'T BE AT WORK AT THAT TIME TO" Freddy was still screaming due to the fact that the Fox was being obnoxiously loud trying to tell Chica that he wasn't in the mood to go.

"Ummmmm, ok so it's settled, why are you screaming anyways?" Chica decided to ask

"UM, I JUST WANT TO SCREAM, NOTHING REALLY, SEE YA AT THE MALL" Freddy said before hanging up on Chica.

"Dude, what was that for. I told you I wasn't in the mood to do anything today" Foxy was starting to feel anger towards his big brother, he was suppose to go and steal the money today, not go bowling.

"Foxy, I'm sorry, but you haven't been the same ever since I mentioned that gang yesterday. I just want you to have some fun and forget about your past. You're like my little brother and you don't deserve to be in pain every single second of your life." Freddy was very serious now

"I...I guess you're right..." Foxy said while holding back tears.

"Freddy...I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble, I don't deserve any of this. All I've done was give u problems." Foxy said, he couldn't hold back his tears anymore and let a few of them out.

"That's nonsense, you have been family since the day I found you in that alleyway, you're not just some kind of annoying kid to me, remember that. You need to forget the past.

Foxy was feeling a little better after that

"Yeah...I...I'll try" Foxy said

Foxy was thinking. He didn't need to steal the money today. Besides, he had a week to give it up before anything bad would happen. Maybe he could hang out with his friends for a little while, have a little fun. Before robbing the bank, yeah...that's what he was going to do.

 **?-3:08 P.M.**

"Is the experiment ready?" Vincent asked one of their gang member.

"Yes, should I let them out?"

"Of course, open the damn door already"

The door to the containment cell was opened and revealed two people strapped to a chair. There were wires that were implanted into their heads. Vincent was currently trying to erase all the memories of their past lives for 6 years, and today was going to be the day it would work.

Vincent was extremely excited about this moment. He examined the test subjects one more time.

They were both girls. The first one was a human, she appeared to be 4'11 in height and had reddish blonde hair and pale freckled skin.

She was wearing the same thing when Vincent kidnapped her a few weeks ago.

The second girl was a fox, she had white and pink fur and was wearing a dress with a red bowtie. Unlike the other test subject, she has been here for 6 years.

After examining the two, he finally took all the little wires that were pumping some kind of fluid into their brain out and left them there to slowly wake up.

 **?-5:34 P.M.-? P.O.V**

I slowly wake up and find myself inside a room of some sort and strapped to a chair. I was confused. Where am I? Why am I here? But most importantly, who am I?

I look around and see that another girl was also strapped to the chair beside me. Maybe she has some answers?

"Um, excuse me, but do you know where I am?" I asked

"I have no idea, who are you anyways?" was her reply.

Just when I was about to say something. A man dressed all in purple walked into the room.

"Oh you two are awake. I found you two in a car crash and u had amnesia so let me fill in the details for you two." the man said

"I'm your leader Vincent, and you are Varella." he said pointing to me. I felt like that wasn't my name, but I'll just go along because I need answers.

"And you are Sadie" he said while pointing to the girl next to me.

"Your mission is to help me torture a foxy named Foxy when I capture him" He said with a grin.

Foxy, that name reminded me of someone.

But...who...who is he?

 **finished uyayayayayayayayayayayayayayay**

 **XD**

 **im done the chapter finally**

 **the next chapter will come in about 3 to 4 days i guess**

 **Next time: BOWLING ISH AWESOME, and some other stuff i have not planned of yet**


	11. Bowling

**SRRY FOR THE DAMN LONG WAIT, MY INTERNET WENT DOWN FOR A LONG TIME SO I WASN'T ABLE TO POST A CHAPTER**

 **XD**

 **OH AND I'LL TRY TO REPLY TO MORE OF YOUR COMMENTS**

 **FUTURE SHIPPINGS INCLUDE (FOXYXCHICA)**

 **5:54 P.M.-Mall**

Foxy and Freddy were walking through the same mall that Foxy had raided five years ago. It was surprisingly a lot bigger than the last time Foxy went here 5 years ago. Unlike Foxy, who was completely dumbfounded and didn't know where to go. Freddy was completely used to his surroundings. He had been working as a security guard for over 2 years and Freddy would always constantly visit the mall. He liked all the little shops filled with interesting products and items.

Freddy was leading Foxy towards the new bowling alley, but Freddy couldn't admit it was easy finding a new shop among hundreds of other shops. The place was so new that it wasn't even on the maps yet.

Luckily they found it in less than a few minutes.

"Well, this it it" Freddy said while staring into the enormous building, well...the building inside a building.

"Damn, it's a lot more spacious then I thought" Foxy said.

"Foxy, that's because you barely go outside, I wonder how you even pull off to be the fastest member in your schools track team" Freddy teased, earning him a heavy glare from Foxy.

That's when Bonnie came over to them and escorted the two towards the lane Chica had reserved for them.

"Hey pirate" Bonnie teased.

"Shut yer trap, ya lousy rat, or I'm gunna make ya walk te plank" Foxy said while doing his best pirate impression. Causing Bonnie to burst out in laughter.

"So, you guys ready to get completely owned in bowling?" Bonnie said after regaining his posture.

"Oh, you're on" Freddy answered.

"You boys are going down" Chica said while grabbing a bowling ball.

the scoreboard then plopped up on the monitor screen in the end of the lane.

On the screen, Chica was the first to go, 2nd was Foxy, 3rd was Bonnie and last to bowl was Freddy.

Chica was the first to bowl, she threw the ball but it rolled a little to the left. She was only able to hit 6 pins using her 2 attempts.

"Nice try, but I can do so much better" Foxy said

He proceeded to pick up a ball

What he didn't realize was holding bowling with one hand was a lot harder than it looks. He was barely able to lift it up. he attempted to throw the ball but it just landed in the gutter.

In the end, he only hit 1 pin.

"Ummmmm, that was just a practice" Foxy said, while blushing red from embarrassment. Bonnie was laughing his face off while Chica and Freddy let out a few chuckles.

"Don't worry, just get some practice, who know, you might be able to beat me if you try" Chica said while laughing.

Once Bonnie calmed down he picked up a bowling ball and went into the lane.

"This is SPARTAAAA" He yelled before throwing the ball. He did surprisingly well and almost hit a spare in the end.

"Nice Bonnie, ya got the skills" Freddy said, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to beat Bonnie.

He picked up a ball and went into the lane.

"Ok, here goes nothing." Freddy said before throwing the ball. The ball charged throw the lane like a flaming bullet and knocked all the pins out. He then heard the speakers above say

"STRRRRRIKE IN LANE 5" which was the lane Freddy was at.

Clapping and cheers were heard from every direction

"Wow, Freddy, I think you were born for this game" Bonnie yelled trying to talk over the screams

"Heh maybe I was"

"Nice shot, let me see if I can beat that" Chica said.

Foxy was going to have a hell of a night if this continued.

 **well this was a rather short chapter but i need a little time to think bout how i want my story to go,**

 **honestly, their are so many possibilities.**

 **i will post a new chapter sooner then u think to make up for the internet problem**


	12. Revealed Secrets

**HAI HAI HAI HAI HAI HAI HAI HAI HAI HAI HAI HAI HAI HAI**

 **APPARENTly IM WRITING CHAPTER 12**

 **SHOTOUT TO fnafmarionette FOR THE OC SADIE**

 **THX THX THX THX THX THX THX THX THX**

 **OK I SHOULD SHUT UP NOW AYE?**

 **2 hours later**

It was barely passed 10 P.M. and the bowling match was coming to an end.

The range of the scoreboard was extremely bizarre.

Freddy managed to bowl a total of 156 points, Bonnie was able to get 120 points, Chica received a measly 68 points, and Foxy barely managed to get more then 30 points.

"Wow, I officially suck at bowling" Foxy said while laughing a little.

"Eh, you did good for a person with only 1 hand" Chica said while winking a little, causing Foxy to blush.

Bonnie noticed that Foxy was blushing and decided to tease him about something else besides how bad he sucked at bowling. Bonnie leaned close to Foxy and whispered.

"Well, looks like the pirate is about to get a first mate."

"..." Foxy was feeling the wave of embarrassment and awkwardness make its way into his body, and this time, it was bad.

Unfortunately for him, Bonnie saw this and decided that it was a good idea to continue, but this time he screamed something out loud except for just whispering.

"OH ITS FINE, I DON'T THINK ANYONE HEARD ME." This loud statement caused Freddy and Chica to both stare at Bonnie and the blushing Foxy.

" _I think you should shut up now"_ Foxy whispered in a threatening tone, which only made Bonnie more amused.

"Alright, alright I'll stop teasing you"

"Yeah you better stop, or else I wou-" Foxy stopped midsentence. At the moment he felt something, something strong he had felt for many years, but this time it was a lot stronger, and it wouldn't go away

It was the same feeling he felt 5 years ago when he was 10, the feeling that caused him to believe Mangle was still alive. He wasn't sure why he had that little feeling right now and why it was so strong.

"Hey Foxy, you okay?" Chica said, feeling concerned that Foxy was just staring at nothing.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm gunna go outside for some fresh air okay?" Foxy asked no one in particular before leaving the mall.

"Hey, what's wrong with Foxy, he seems a little off right now" Chica asked Freddy

"He's been having some problem about what happened in his past the last few days, I'll go and talk to him" Freddy said

"Oh, is he missing his parents and sister again?" Chica asked.

"I don't even know if he had parents or not." Freddy said, with a little bit of sorrow in his voice.

"Wait, what do you mean, didn't Foxy tell you about what happened?" Chica was now confused, didn't Foxy say his parents moved away?

"I think Foxy has been lying to you, he hasn't even told me about what happened to him." This phrase confused Chica and Bonnie even more.

"Wait, what do you mean he was lying to me?" Chica asked

"Well, you guys are his closest friends, I guess I can tell you how I adopted Foxy"

"Yes go on?" Bonnie asked in a serious tone, which was rare for Bonnie

"Well, I was 16 and I was working as a security guard for this mall, was when I first got a glimpse Foxy. We didn't meet in any kind of good terms. In fact, Foxy was actually robbing a store inside the mall. I decided to chase him but...you know Foxy. He is the fastest person in the whole area of the city. I swear he should try for the Olympics one day."

"Yeah that true" Bonnie interrupted the story, earning a slap from Chica on the back.

"Anyways, he outran me, but he dropped some kind of remote with a some kind of lever on it. I thought it was just some kind of tracker so I decided to use it, I spent hours looking for him and I found him in a corner passed out, his arm and eye's were gone and the area that they should be were bleeding like crazy and it looked like it was infected. Turns out the remote was connected to that metal collar of his which would shock him with a bolts of electricity every time I pressed the button."

"Wait, WHAT, so you're telling me that the metal collar he wore was a shock collar all along? Why didn't tell us? WHY DIDN'T YOU TRY TO TAKE IT OFF!? Me and Bonnie have been concerned about this for years." Chica was now angry at Foxy and Freddy, why didn't they tell Bonnie and her

"Calm down, calm down. We tried to take it off, but it was locked onto him for some reason? I didn't want you guys to know about this because Foxy didn't want to put a bigger burden then what he already put on you guys, well at least that's what he says" Freddy answered with a sigh.

"WOAH, what does he mean? Me and Foxy...and Chica are like best friends, he does not put the slightest burden on us." Bonnie said proudly, while earning another slap from Chica because of the pause.

"Apparently he thinks that being a friend with him was a burden on you two"

"HECK NO, WHY DOES HE THINK THAT?" Chica asked

"Look let's just go out and talk to him ok, and don't tell him that you know about what I just told you."

He found a small bench which he sat in. He was confused. Why did he have a gut feeling that his sister was still alive? Was he going insane, or is it actually true? Maybe the gang still had her all this time and he didn't know? All these questions were running through his head.

Foxy felt a light tap on his shoulder he turned his head and saw his brother and his friends standing behind him.

"Hey guys, what brings you here to my splendid bench of glory" Foxy said with enthusiasm, trying to hide his pain.

Unfortunately, not even Bonnie laughed at the joke.

"Dude, right now ain't the time" Bonnie said.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Foxy said while fiddling his hook. Chica decided to speak up.

She debated rather to tell Foxy about the conversation they had with Freddy but decided not to."

"Look, Foxy. Me and Bonnie just want you to know that no matter what, we will support you ok? You can tell us anything you want." Chica said, her motherly instinct kicking in, even though he was the youngest of the group.

"Yeah, thanks for that" Foxy said, while smiling a little bit.

But in his mind, all he could think about was "Mangle"

 **ey so anywayz, that was that**

 **Thanks for the continuous support XD**

 **especially MetalFox2013 who continuously supported me trough the length of my story XD**

 **well anywayz thanks for reading and peace out.**


	13. Caged Bird

**HEYA, WELL HERE ISH THE NEXT CHAPTER, I BET SOME OFF U GUYS ARE WONDERING WHERE THE TWO NEW CHARACTERS COME TO PLAY, TRUST ME, THEY WILL START HAVING A MAJOR ROLE AFTER ABOUT 2 MORE CHAPTERS**

 **OH AND IM SRRY FOR THE WAIT TIME.**

 **WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LES GET ON WITH IT AYE?**

 **I DO NOT OWN FNAF, SCOTT CAWTHON DOES**

 **AND I DO NOT OWN SADIE, FNAFMARIONNETE DOES**

 _Foxy woke up in a metal chair, it took him a few seconds to realize he wasn't in the comfort Freddy house due to his drowsiness. The second he realized this he became alarmed, could Devils Angels have caught him again? He tried to get out of the chair but he noticed he couldn't move his hand, and legs. They were restrained with metal restraints. He struggled but all he did was tire himself out. He finally decided to stop and see what would happen._

 _A few minutes, a familiar face came out of the doors of the room. It was Freddy. Relief immediately washed over Foxy_

 _"Hey Freddy can you tell me why I'm stuck to this chair?"_

 _"I DON'T KNOW, YOU TELL ME" Freddy roared with anger clearly written on his face, Foxy was scared, he never saw Freddy this angry before._

 _"What do you mean, are you okay?"_

 _"okay? OKAY? YOU STOLE 100 MILLION DOLLARS AND KILLED A MAN, YOU THINK THATS OKAY?!" Freddy voice was furious, his eyes were barely the right colour anymore. Foxy has never been so confused in his life. Freddy took a few seconds to calm himself down before speaking._

 _"Look, Foxy, I'm just trying to help you, you're like a little brother to me but I can't help you if you don't tell me whats wrong, hell secrecy lead you to kill a man. Please just let me help you this once." Freddy said, but Foxy couldn't answer because he didn't know the answer._

 _"Freddy I'm telling you, I don't know"_

 _Freddy had a look of sorrow in his eyes before he took something out of his pocket. "Then you give me know choice."_

 **3:02 A.M. Freddy's apartment**

"AHHHHHHH" Foxy shouted as he sat up in his bed, luckily no one heard him, damn Freddy could sleep through almost anything. Foxy was confused, the dream he had felt almost...real... He was even able to feel the numbing coldness of the metal chair. After trying to get back to sleep for some time, Foxy decided to just take a little walk outside to clear his head. Before leaving he took the time to change into something more suitable for the weather outside, although it was summer, the night was still a bit frosty. He wore a thin jacket under his usual tank top. Picking up his emergency gun from the drawers, he knew too well to be walking around in the street in the middle of the night without any form of protection. He then quietly snuck out of the little house that the two lived in.

The weather outside was perfect. There was a cool breeze coming from the left and the temperature was just right. He took some time to just enjoy himself before he went on his usual jog throughout the city, though he never did it so early.

In the outskirt of the city, he saw a suspicious looking Falcon. He was wearing a tanned coloured jacket with navy jeans. His face wasn't clear but what Foxy was that he was a male, he had a beak like Chica's but definitely bigger and the end of it was hooked unlike Chica's and he had a very odd hue as his feathers were a sort of grey with a hint of light blue in some areas. He was walking closer to Foxy which scared him a little. He knew people wandering around the streets at this time meant nothing good, and he was right.

Once they were close enough, the avion dove into his pocket and took off with Foxy's wallet. He weighed the options, he could just point the gun at him but that would have to be a last resort. Foxy decided that he was going to engage him in a footrace. The bird ran quickly, but Foxy was fast,he could no doubt beat him in a footrace, even if he started late.

 **Falon's-P.O.V**

I was shocked when I saw the kid catching up to me. No one was ever faster than me, and yet he was five meters away from me and gaining. Hah, but if he thinks he will outrun me then he's wrong, I know these streets so well it's like a six sense. Hell, I'll throw bottles at him if I must. I started running even quicker when I noticed he was still gaining on me, but after that he was still catching up. The footrace was like this for about a few more minutes, in the end he was so close he I swear I felt his breath on back.

I didn't want to do it but I had to.

I quickly turned around and punched him in the gut, he didn't even have time to respond before he was on the ground groaning.

"Heh, you didn't see that one coming did ya?" I said to the fox, before I started running again. I was just a few blocks away from where I would hide. I ran quickly and turned into a corner.

Wait...what? A dead end? That can't be. I've been running these streets for 2 years.

"Gosh dammit" I hears myself say. I saw the fox catch up to me, soon we were face to face.

 **3:34-Streets of the City**

Foxy ran quickly to try and catch up to the bird. He was relieved when he heard the thug swear

"Gosh dammit"

Foxy knew something had happened to him, he quickly ran into the corner where the thief was and saw a dead end. The falcon was standing in the middle with his head facing the opposite way from him.

"So, I'm finally caught, it took them 2 years and the police still haven't got me, and I get caught by a stupid fox. Kind of sad really" Foxy heard him say. Secretly Foxy was a little offended when the bird called him stupid.

"Show yourself. Don't let me make you do it" Foxy said sternly, not yet wanting to pull out his gun.

"Oh, and what are you going to do to me, kill me with your hook, It doesn't even look rea-" He was cut off when he heard the sound of a click, the click of a gun.

"I'm armed and I'm not afraid to use it, so if you don't turn around, I'll blow a hole in your head and I doubt anyone would care. Foxy started to say, his anger prevailing.

The Falcon let out a sigh, I guess I have no choice then" He slowly turned around and took his hood off, pretending not to be scared. Foxy was stunned when he saw nothing more than a teen who looked barely older than 15 or 16. Foxy slowly put the gun down.

"Your just a kid?" Foxy asked.

"Damn your dimwitted, it took you so long to find out." he said with humor in his voice, his beak starting to grin.

Foxy was becoming slightly annoyed by the birds attitude.

"If you don't give me my wallet, I'm going to call the police, besides, who's the one who has a gun pointed at their heads?" Foxy asked, he saw his face frown a minute before the bird quickly hid his expression.

"I don't think you should do that, besides...I know what you want" Falon said, not particularly scared of the police, but scared what would happen if his dad found him.

"Like hell do you know what I want?" Foxy asked trying to sound intimidating.

"You, need 100 million dollars, and don't ask how I know" Falon then remembered the day when he stalked the fox, his amazing vision making it possible to read that letter from meters away.

"Look, I could help you get a few things you might need, things that would usually cost thousands of dollars to buy." Falon said, sounding serious all of a second.

Foxy who now was confused out of his mind, weighed his options, should he listen to him, or call the police, each option with its own benefits.

He decided to get help from him, but he needed the guy more than for the little gadgets that might help him. He needed someone who actually had experience in robbing, and since the bird didn't intend on helping him like that, Foxy would have to force him to stay long enough to help. Hell he was going to be a criminal in no longer then a few days. What would it change if he broke the law now. A smirk appeared on his face. He picked up a glass bottle that was on the floor and made his way to the falcon.

"Come to think of it I do need help, but probably more than a few measly gadgets don't ya think?" Foxy said, before whacking his captive in the head, knocking him unconscious immediately.

Foxy was pretty sure that a random street thug wouldn't help someone he didn't even know steal money without having a share, so the attack was necessary. Well maybe he did have to apologize to him later.

It took him a half an hour to get back home and get things to restrain the bird. He did not want to have commit a crime, for no reason. Which was what would happen if the bird just woke up and ran off. Once he returned back to the ally, he tied his wrists and legs together, and put duck tape around his beak so he wasn't able to scream for help.

Foxy hoped that this was the right thing to do.

 **EH, HOLY SHIZ, LOOKS LIKE FOXY WILL GO TO EXTREME MEASURES TO PROTECT HIS FRIENDS FROM GETTING KILLED BY ELECTRICITY.**

 **NEXT TIME: Will Foxy get what he wants from Falon, Will we learn why Falon hated his parents so much, and most importantly... WHY HASN'T THERE BEEN A SCENE WITH SADIE AND VARELLA. LES FIND OUT LATER.**


End file.
